


[Podfic of] Words in Any Language / written by devera

by EosRose



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/191389">Words in Any Language</a> by devera<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:11:10</p><p>Ash thinks Eiji needs protecting, or perhaps that should be the other way around? And there's something about a cat, but damned if Ash knows what that has to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Words in Any Language / written by devera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words in any Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191389) by [devera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/051rtfeuorrxpwtgef7jh4dbungjdin7.mp3) | 10.6 MB | 00:11:10  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/words-in-any-language).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I attempted to make Eiji sound sort of "foreign" in some places, but not others. Sorry for my utter lameness.


End file.
